"F" (song)
LtYWTj3ef3M , performed by , is a song that pays homage and is a tribute to Freeza and his army. The song was feature in Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" movie. Lyrics Romaji Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa Furō-fushi motome　Namekku-sei　Idō Sensen-fukoku　Min ni chi ninau Senryō　Shihai　Kuroi kemuri　Mōra “Kimi chiritamae..” Nigemadou muteikō minzoku Hirefusu mono sae yakitsukusu Dai-gyakusatsu　Buryoku dan’atsu　Dokusai-shugisha Waratte fumitsubusu Radittsu　Nappa　Risutora Kyui-sama　Akkenaku sokushi Dōmō　Dodoria ōbō Zābon　Rongu hea Sono ni no ude　pink pink pink Atama no naka　sick sick sick Fuyū shita Vehicle Sentō-ryoku gojūsanman Meikyū iri hisutorī no chitsujo　Kuni-gari Jasutisu　Nanatsu tama Romantikku GIVE ME! Koppa-mijin ni keshitobasu Sono mushikera obikidasu Sukautā kurutte　Kurasshu Ima.. miseyō… shin no sugata o… Kōgō taru henbō Kōkai nado osoi Biri-biri-biri daichi ga yureru Zuki-zuki-zuki kizu ga itamu Biri-biri-biri taiki ga uneru Sono furue wa dāku saido Furīza　Furīza　Furīza　Furīza Hadō　Ōana　Gyarakushī Yudan　Wana　Parasaitsu Furīza　Furīza　Furīza　Furīza Obienaku wa ware-ra Min (die! die! die!) Hanran　Ranbatsu　Ran-kaihatsu Koko de kurikaesareru shizen hakai Gyakutai gōmon jinken naku Uetsuketa no wa puropaganda Nigemadou muteikō minzoku Hirefusu mono sae yakitsukusu Dai-gyakusatsu　Buryoku dan’atsu　Dokusai-shugisha Waratte fumitsubusu Gurudo　Bāta　Jīsu Rikūmu　Ireizā Gan Ginyū　Bodī Chenji Sō　Frog!Frog! Sono ni no ude　pink pink pink Atama no naka　sick sick sick Fuyū shita　Vehicle Sentō-ryoku gojūsanman Meikyū iri hisutorī no chitsujo　Kuni-gari Jasutisu　Nanatsu tama Romantikku GIVE ME! Koppa-mijin ni keshitobas Sono mushikera obikidasu Sukautā kurutte　Kurasshu Ima.. miseyō… shin no sugata o… Kōgō taru henbō Kōkai nado osoi Biri-biri-biri daichi ga yureru Zuki-zuki-zuki kizu ga itamu Biri-biri-biri taiki ga uneru Sono furue wa dāku saido Furīza　Furīza　Furīza　Furīza Hadō　Ōana　Gyarakushī Yudan　Wana　Parasaitsu Furīza　Furīza　Furīza　Furīza Obienaku wa ware-ra Min (die! die! die!) Onore　Kuchihateru koto wa naku Kono itami to tomo ni fusagu Aku　Senritsu　Yami　Andāwārudo Furīza　Furīza　Furīza　Furīza Muron　Owaran tamashii I don’t have a power! shit! Furīza　Furīza　Furīza　Furīza Kuraimakkusu　Yogen naki imi Furīza　Furīza　Furīza　Furīza Hadō　Ōana　Gyarakushī Yudan　Wana　Parasaitsu Furīza　Furīza　Furīza　Furīza Obienaku wa ware-ra Min Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa da　Poa da　Poa　Poa da　Poa da　Poa Poa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! English It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, PhowaPhowa is a concept of the direct transfer of one’s consciousness to one of the Pure Lands at the moment of death of the physical body. However, it was distorted by the Aum Shinrikyō cult (which carried out the on the Tokyo subway system in 1995) into a justification for killing others in their way, ostensibly in order to help them achieve enlightenment/salvation. Here, it is being used cynically as a euphemism for killing the Namekians (or other oppressed minority), supposedly for their own good. It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa Seeking eternal life, relocating to Planet Namek Declaring war, natives bearing the bloodshed Occupation, subjugation, black smoke, dragnets “You die now…" Non-resistant ethnics fleeing in confusion Burning even those who grovel to cinders Great massacre, armed crackdown; the Fascist Crushes them underfoot with a smile Raditz, Nappa, downsized Lord Kewi, killed all too soon Ferocious Dodoria, tyrannical Zarbon, long hair His upper arms, pink, pink, pink In the head, sick, sick, sick Floating vehicle Battle Power 530,000 History shrouded in mystery No order, country-hunting Justice, seven balls Gimme a romance! Blasting to smithereens Luring out those worms Scouter goes crazy, crushed Now, I’ll show you… my true form… Godly transfiguration Too late for regrets Ground shakes, cracking Wounds painful, throbbing Air surges, crackling That trembling is the Dark Side Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Waves, large hole, galaxy Off-guard, a trap, parasites Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Crying in fear are we, the People (die! die! die!) Rebellion, wanton deforestation, runaway development Repeated environmental destruction here Abuse, torture, no human rights What planted the seeds was propaganda Non-resistant ethnics fleeing in confusion Burning even those who grovel to cinders Great massacre, armed crackdown; the Fascist Crushes them underfoot with a smile Ghurd, Butta, Jheese Reacoom, Eraser Gun Ginyu, Body Change Yes, Frog! Frog! His upper arms, pink, pink, pink In the head, sick, sick, sick Floating vehicle Battle Power 530,000 History shrouded in mystery No order, country-hunting Justice, seven balls Gimme a romance! Blasting to smithereens Luring out those worms Scouter goes crazy, crushed Now, I’ll show you… my true form… Godly transfiguration Too late for regrets Ground shakes, cracking Wounds painful, throbbing Air surges, crackling That trembling is the Dark Side Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Waves, large hole, galaxy Off-guard, a trap, parasites Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Crying in fear are we, the People (die! die! die!) I shall never rot away Stopping it up alongside my pain Evil, terror, darkness, underworld Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza No question, the soul doesn’t end I don’t have a power! shit! Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Climax, unforetold significance Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Waves, large hole, galaxy Off-guard, a trap, parasites Freeza, Freeza, Freeza, Freeza Crying in fear are we, the People It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa　It’s Phowa, Phowa, Phowa Phowa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Notes Trivia *According to Akira Toriyama, this song inspired both the concept and title of the film Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F".[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2014/11/19/dbz-movie-2015-toriyama-comment-plot-summary-from-v-jump/ January 2015 issue of V-Jump] References Category:Songs